


Faces in Disguise

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [9]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03 e13 Exit Strategy, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Glasses, Kissing, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Partnership, Season/Series 03, Seduction, Shower Sex, Teasing, Undressing, Victoria Secrets reference, Vulnerability, Wall Sex, debriefing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when do you wear glasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces in Disguise

**Title:** Faces in Disguise  
**Author:** **lovin_torture**  
**Fandom:** NCIS LA  
**Pairing:** Kensi Blye/ Marty Deeks  
**Rating:** R-NC-17  
**Kinks:** Glasses fetish,teasing, seduction  
**Summary:** Since when do you wear glasses?  
**Notes:** written for rounds_of_kink round twenty, prompt - Any [NCIS LA], Any [Kensi/Deeks], glasses fetish, teasing, seduction, Since when do you wear glasses? Unbeta'd and Missing scene from Exit Strategy 3x13.

 

After having to pretend to be the brainless Darcy I thought that was the end of my need for the outfit since it was so far out of my own wardrobe that it was hard to feel in any way comfortable in it. But I could feel Deeks gaze on me out the corner of his eye as we drove back to Ops and tried to brush it off with the usual banter between us that he joined in with, as well as explaining the reason for all his names for my undercover personas....which unsurprisingly were of exes. Nice. I led the way into the building and grabbed my clothes to get a shower before changing into my street clothes in the locker room, but it wasn’t until I looked over my shoulder that I saw Deeks was still following my lead, not exactly going to the male locker room like I’d expect. The gym area was empty, though as we were about to pass through it I felt his free hand on my waist. 

I turned around to look at him and saw his eyes flicking to the frames of the glasses I hadn’t taken off yet, his hand cupping my cheek. I wanted to ask what he was doing....after all we didn’t exactly have this kind of relationship....I didn’t even know if he wanted that kind of relationship with me if the amount of times he maintained I wasn’t his type was anything to go by. Being Partners was more than enough...or at least I thought it was until he stepped into my personal space and pressed a butterfly-soft kiss to my lips as though testing the boundaries that I was willing to let him get away with. For a moment I didn’t respond, not really knowing how to react, whether to push him away and make a fuss about him jumping the boundaries of our partnership....I’m pretty sure Sam and Callen have never kissed before.

But as he softly deepened the kiss, the sound of his bundle of clothes dropping to the floor as his now free hand rested on the small of my back pulling me closer to him it seemed to stop the inner war I was having with myself. I let my own bundle fall to my feet and my hands cradle his cheeks as I deepened the kiss almost desperately not knowing the last time I had even managed to get this kind of gesture from a guy, which with my currently bad track record with anything more than a second date, was saying something. He groaned into it slightly as he tilted his head a little to meet my own eagerness now that he knew I wasn’t going to kick him in the groin or throw him to the ground.

I felt his hand on my cheek moving a little to brush my hair out of my eyes as he moved us backwards so that my back rested against the nearest wall, his hand moving from my back to my waist before my body collided with it. I panted and groaned against his lips as he began to nip and suck at my lower lip before moving his attention to the open neck of my shirt giving him more than enough space to work with. My back arched against the wall with my head resting against it with his hand rested on the back of my head to save me the full brunt of the action which Hetty would undoubtedly want an explanation for if I complained of a headache around her. But the more he detoured down my neck teasing against my collar bone in a way that I had never expected Deeks of all people to pick up on so easily, the more the reality seemed to catch up with me that this was actually going to happen. 

“Oh god....” I groaned, his thumb brushing against my scalp soothingly as my own fingers threaded through the belt loops of his pants pulling his lower body closer to mine causing a murmured groan from him that told me he didn’t expect that kind of move from me.

“Oh come on Deeks.....I hardly expect you of all people to not understand neediness in this situation.” I breathed, my lower body grinding against his own in a way that made him pant against the side of my neck.

“Then I think we need to move somewhere more private before we get seen.....or Sam and Callen walk in and give us hell.” He murmured against my neck.

“Hey if you’re ashamed of wanting this then maybe we shouldn’t.” I sighed, my eyes opening and meeting his own as his lips parted reluctantly from my neck.

“Who says I’m ashamed? I’m just saying....I’ve always thought locker rooms were made for this, over very active gyms in the middle of an Ops centre....” he said softly, his thumb brushing against my jaw line causing me to bite my lip.

“Well when you put it that way.” I smiled, pressing a deep and probing kiss of my own to his lips before sliding from between him and the wall to grab my street clothes so no questions were asked as to why they were randomly sitting there.

He gave a soft groan of longing as he reluctantly followed my lead, gathering his own clothes before following my path into the girls’ locker room. There were more male than female agents in this branch anyway....so there wouldn’t be as many questions asked.....and if someone else happened to come well it was nothing I couldn’t handle because I knew Deeks sure wouldn’t be able to come up with so easy an excuse on the spot with blue balls.

I threw my clothes on top of my locker and turned back to look at Deeks who’d just thrown his on a bench before turning his attention back to me. He closed the gap between us again, giving me a deep kiss that made my glasses dig into the bridge of my nose I was surprised I had managed to ignore them before but if this was how things would progress I needed to take them off, though as I was about to I heard Deeks murmur “Don’t,” against my lips.

“Don’t what?” I asked against his as I nipped his bottom lip hard enough to make him groan.

“Remove the glasses. They look good on you.” He breathed.

“Oh really? Why Deeks I didn’t know you had a thing for the librarian look.” I teased pushing the glasses back up my nose for his benefit as he swooped in for another kiss.

“Normally I don’t....but you just make it look so damned good.” He murmured.

“Damn right I do.” I groaned as his arms encircled my waist pulling him so close to me I was sure I could feel his fingers trying to find the button and zipper at the back of my skirt. I sucked and nipped his upper lip to distract him; sure there would be questions as to why our lips were so swollen later on but at that moment it just felt so right I wasn’t going to say no.  
I brushed his hands out the way, relieved when he got the hint and rested them against my neck to direct my attention to his while my fingers undid the button and zip of the skirt, the material falling to the floor and pooling around my high heel clad feet.

“And you seem to be looking even better now.” His gravelly voice whispered in my ear causing me to nip at his Adam’s apple teasingly.

“Well let’s see if the same will be said for you. I’ve seen enough of you I’m sure to know there’s a good body under this suit somewhere.” I smiled, my fingers moving to his tie as I stepped out of my skirt and kicked it to one side so I didn’t fall over it. 

I pulled the tie undone and out of his collar and threw it to one side in the general direction of my skirt, before frantically undoing the buttons to the shirt and paying each bit of skin that was revealed the attention it deserved, Deek’s hands resting on the small of my back as I discreetly left a few bites to his skin that caused him to make soft noises which could have been out of pain or enjoyment it was hard to tell. I sucked a bruise to the side of his neck and slid his blazer off his shoulders which he let drop to the floor behind him. I undid his shirt cuffs and felt him manoeuvring the material off his body so that too fell the floor leaving me the opportunity to look over his bare chest hidden behind no barriers. I had only ever seen him shirtless on the beach what seemed like years ago....and when he was in the hospital after getting shot. Even now I could see the couple of scars marring his chest from where the bullets had been removed and healed up since. They were just patches of scar tissue, one above his right pectoral and the other in the middle of his torso. He seemed to feel where my gaze with detouring as he softly hushed me his hands under my chin directing my attention back to his face.

“I was just checking to see if there were any bruises from recent one night stands to warn me off.” I said, trying to push it off as a joke but he seemed to see through the attempt.

“Kensi I swear...” he murmured, like he wanted to make a long term promise between us which at that moment I didn’t need.

“Don’t Deeks. Not now.” I whispered, putting a finger to his lips and watching him give a small smile like he knew my response for what it really was and wasn’t going to push. For all we knew this could be a one off and trying to make it out to be more than it was would just make things more awkward than they needed to be.

I felt his hands let go of my chin and rest on the small of my back, pushing up the hemline of my blouse so his fingers were brushing up the length of my spine causing a chill to run right through me. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips which caused the small smile to break as he sucked on my lower lip causing me to move my head back so I was fully supported by his arms in case I needed it.

His finger tips continued to move up and down my spine causing the involuntary shudders to run through my body and bring soft noises from my mouth like he refused to stop and while my body wasn’t accustomed to the continuation of shivers through my nervous system it was definitely a new sensation that I knew I would come to associate with Deeks and Deeks alone when this was over.

Finally one of his hands left my skin and began to undo the buttons on my blouse until the garment hung loosely on my figure revealing the black lingerie I’d put on that morning which I made a habit of not knowing when it would help in my favour. The index finger of his free hand slid down my torso from below my bra to my navel causing multiple shudders to quake through my body.

“Definitely not the underwear I’d expect a librarian to wear.” He murmured, though the crack didn’t go unnoticed by me at all as I nipped extra hard at his neck.

“Well even female librarians like to get male attention Deeks.” I said softly as his blunt nails dug into the small of my back, the sensation of pain a relief from the shudders I didn’t know what to make of.

“I guess.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to my pulse spot before sliding my blouse off my shoulders so it rested at my elbows, leaving me to straighten my arms and let it fall the floor even if I could practically hear Hetty cursing in my head, that it was an expensive brand and deserved more respect than that. “Though any other librarian that wears anything as Victoria Secrets as that definitely deserves the attention.”

I slid my now free arms around his neck, pulling him closer to give him a proper kiss that had him practically panting against my lips as I let one hand drop down to his pants and unbuckle the belt before detouring to unbutton and unzip his pants. I kept our lips entertained as I moved my other hand so I could slide his pants down around his feet. I wasn’t surprised that his underwear really didn’t scream the professional air that his suit getup had but I wouldn’t expect anything else from Deeks who probably didn’t even own some of the expensive underwear Hetty would expect anyway. Plain gray boxers that I was sure he usually only wore so he could go surfing or swimming at the beach after he was done at Ops. His arms remained rested on my back, brushing over my free skin as he toed off his shoes and pushed them and his pants to one side, taking off his socks too so we were about as close to naked as I was willing to get in that open space at that moment.

I slid one of my hands behind my back and entwined my fingers with one of his hands which got him to stop and led him towards the nearest shower cubicle. I made sure to turn the shower on once the door closed behind us and toed my own shoes off before encircling my legs around his waist so his hands rested on my back side to keep me from falling, his lips keeping my own occupied as we walked into the still slightly cold water but I barely felt it as Deeks backed me up against the nearest wall and our lips continued to move like we’d done this so naturally before, it was as though we were letting out some long built up sexual tension which neither of us had really realized was even there.

I felt his hands tracing down the length of my naked torso as though trying to revel in the moment as much as I had when I’d been taking in the sight of his bare chest. His tongue licked a trail from my chin down my neck to the already abused soft spot on my collarbone causing my already cold skin to shiver against the cold tiled walls of the shower. His lips moved to trace a path over my shoulder, an index finger moving the strap out of the way so it fell down my arm limply. His attention moved to my other shoulder, giving it the same attention as the previous, the second strap also being pushed off my shoulder as he nipped and sucked at the untainted skin, his gaze never leaving my own. I managed to manoeuvre my body forward so he could reach the clasp of my bra and no sooner had I done so than his calloused fingers were unclasping the bar and it cradled by the straps in the cruck of my elbows. I slid one strap down my arm as his lips caught mine again before manoeuvring the bra so once the other strap slid down my forearm it would rest on the floor of the shower. 

Finally I was feeling more naked and revealed to him than I had ever done before, but to his credit his gaze didn’t immediately move over my chest and when it did he didn’t make any luide remarks as his lips nipped and sucked my nipples in succession leaving me in a sense of ecstasy, gasping his name with a touch of warning in the tone that he had better not go back on this decision at the lad minute as he had the tendency to do in the past.

But it was only then as his lips and teeth practically let every nerve in my body take flight that the temperature of the water seemed to come in contact with me from the drops of the shover falling down Deeks’ chest. The glasses I was still wearing were slowly fogging up and I wasn’t how much longer I could keep wearing them no matter if they were his kink of choice or not, especially when I wanted to be able to witness everything he was going to do to me. A shudder ran through my body as I let one hand move from his shoulder to take them off and felt his pressing my body even harder against the wall to express his distant at the action.

“Deeks....I need to....I AH I won’t be able to see for much longer.” I panted tilting my head back against the wall.

“Then you won’t be able to see.” He breathed seductively against the juncture between my breasts like the fact was no big deal.

“But I want to....” I groaned loudly as his teeth nipped hard at the skin.”Please Deeks....I don’t want Hetty to have to bill me to replace them.”

The mention of Hetty seemed to break the mood for a moment, just long enough for him to remove the glasses for me and put them on the top ledge of the cubicle, of the wall we weren’t using. I kissed him deeply to reward him for doing as I asked, but could feel my legs slightly falling asleep at the position I was in. Reluctantly I uncurled them from around his waist, resting my feet on the floor, our lips still intertwined as my hands moved to rest on his hips, my thumbs sliding under the waist band of his boxers and slowly pushing them down his hips. It took a while for me to remove them because the material was sticking to his legs from the shower but finally they were around his ankles and Deeks, like he’d done with his pants outside, kicked the soaking wet material that was his boxers across the floor to the other side of the shower. His fingers followed suit to remove the lacy black thong the only piece of material left on my figure, guiding them down my thighs so they fell of their own according around my feet. I kicked them towards where his boxers rested and it was then that things really seemed to take off.

He backed me up against the wall again, my legs curling numbly around his waist like it was a knee jerk reaction, not that I’d ever been in this position before....fucking someone in a shower. I felt one of his hands doing something in the little space between my body and his cock, before lacing his fingers with my own and guide the hand over the edge of the cubicle wall, which I latched on to gratefully, the nails of my other hand practically digging into the skin of his shoulder. His hands clasped together at the small of my lower back to keep a grip on me before I felt the first thrust deeply inside of me, my back smacking against the wall. I groaned loudly, my fingers on the wall clasping it around it like a lifeline, the pain keeping me grounded and remind myself to keep my eyes closed. My pelvis jerked forward as he slid out of me a little as though not wanting him to leave my body and it was surprising how true that was. 

With each thrust inside me he got deeper and deeper to the point that I was sure he was crushing my very core, but I could feel the orgasm building more and more with each movement between us. It felt like it was such foreign ground....not sleeping with someone because the amount of guys I’d allowed myself to be with before I got into NCIS was insane but....the knowledge that it was Deeks bring me to the edge was becoming more and more acceptable to me. Deeks the cop who I had never imagined was NCIS Material....my second partner....the partner who I made fun of and mocked to cover my own feelings for him which did exist despite what I let the others believe. How else I could explain the hurt I felt when he told me I wasn’t his type....or the blind panic when I heard he’d been shot.....or the relief that flowed through me when I was stood in the middle of a room rigged to blow if I moved a step and he were there? Right there in the doorway....my scruffy blonde hair guardian angel. I owed him my life probably more times than I knew.

He jerked inside me again and I could feel the telltale sign of the orgasm getting close to unignorable in the pit of my stomach causing my groan to echo around the room and my hands both on his shoulder and the edge of the wall to clasp tightly so the pain flowed through my nervous system.

“Oh god Deeks.” I groaned, letting go of the edge of the wall and putting the painfully numb hand on his other shoulder.

The feeling of the orgasm seemed to finally succumb and I felt my hands slacken at the same time as my legs from his waist as I was practically pinned to the wall by his body alone. It was like some kind of relief I had never thought I would get to feel again, my arms moved of their own accord to encircle his neck to make sure I had some kind of control over my body when I came to my senses. I felt his quickening breathe puffing against the side of my neck as he continued to get his own orgasm which didn’t seem to take as long as I would have thought. But even then he still pinned my body to the wall to make sure I didn’t fall, his hands clenched in fists either side of my hips. Then the only sound was the water still falling on the other side of the shower as we tried to bring ourselves back to our senses. I felt him stiffen up a little as though the realization of what we’d just done had hit him....brilliant. Not exactly the perfect ending I’d imagined but that I was going to let that show.

“Deeks....you good?” I asked, my voice hoarse as I slid down the shower wall so my lips were rested on his neck.

“Yeah....yeah I’m good.” He said, his voice also sounding hoarse and gravelly like he’d just downed a full bottle of tequila. “How about you Kens, you good?” 

“Yeah....I’m fi...good.” I said, quickly correcting myself as I pressed a soft kiss to an already bruised part of his neck.

I felt him nod and take a step back, so I could rest my feet on the floor though he was still close enough to give me support if my legs failed me at that moment. I swallowed, not knowing what else to say....what is there to say when you’d give had sex with your partner.....when you didn’t even realise either of you wanted to go that far. But it seemed like someone who I really didn’t want to was going to be the one to break the awkwardness and silence for me.

“Kensi are you in here?” Nell’s voice rung out. 

I saw Deeks’ eyes widen and put a finger over his lips to silence him as I replied.

“Yep....I’m just changing Nell. Something I can help you with?” I asked, casting Deeks a look that said he’d better stay quiet until she was gone.

“Erm....Hetty wants to see you upstairs and you might want to bring the clothes up for her to send to dry cleaning.” 

“Will do Nell. I’ll be up in about fifteen minutes.”

“Have you seen Deeks? Hetty wants to see him too so you guys can debrief her about what happened while undercover.”

“Nope....I haven’t seen him.” I said quickly....but hopefully not too quickly for her to realise something was wrong. “You haven’t sent one of the guys to look in their locker room have you? He might be in there changing.”

“No. But I’ll see if Eric or someone else will be up for it. Thanks Kensi.”

“No problem. And remember tell Hetty I’ll be up in fifteen if she asks which she undoubtedly will.” 

“Will do.”

We waited until her footsteps left the locker room and from the sounds of it left the gym area as well before I removed the finger from his lips.

“Wow that was close.” Deeks murmured, our gazes meeting and making every nerve in my body itch to kiss him again.

“Yeah too close.” I said softly, pressing a deep kiss to his lips which he responded too, seeming to destroy whatever awkwardness had been building between us. It wasn’t until his lips tried to backtrack to my neck like before that I stopped him.

“We should probably talk about this later....like when we’re not in a changing room expected to be up with Hetty in fifteen minutes.” I said quietly.

“Good plan.” He smiled, leading me under the shower by the wrist and the two of us washed the other of the smell of sex and sweat. We gathered my discarded glasses and our discarded underwear....I was thankful I had some spare in my locker...and I was sure Deeks did too before detouring out the cubicle.

I led the way towards my locker to pull out a towel, handing Deeks a spare so he could go into the male locker room to change without getting weird looks. 

“I’ll see you in Ops in ten.” He whispered, wrapping the towel I lent him around his waist and gathering his clothes before approaching me. I smiled as I pressed a kiss to his lips, nodding before giving him a playful shove in the direction of the entrance.

He gave me a wink before walking in the direction of his changing room and locker, leaving me with a smile on my face that I was sure would confuse everyone but Deeks. But once he was gone and I’d dressed, shoving my wet underwear in my duffel bag, The Darcy outfit folded on the bench beside me that left the glasses. I couldn’t help but grin....if all it took was for me to wear some glasses to get Deeks attention maybe it was best I kept them around. I wiped the condensation off them and put them in my locker, a knowing grin on my face as I left the locker room.


End file.
